Twinsense and Sensibility
"Twinsense and Sensibility" is the 4th episode in Season 1 of The Lying Game, airing September 5th, 2011 - and the 4th episode overall. Episode Summary Love is in the air for Laurel and her emo boy-toy, Justin! They head out on a romantic dinner date and Justin treats Laurel like the princess she is –– until he foots her with the bill because he “accidentally over-tips” some rando guitar player. It sounds like this kid is lying through his perfect teeth, but if Laurel loves him, so do we! Unfortch, their hot date night gets interrupted when Char and Mads show up all, “Uhm, hello? Dibs.” and Char goes down a crazy revenge spiral. Guard your collection of handbags, Laurel, we’d hate to see Char take out her anger on your closet! Over at the Mercers’, Emma decides she needs to stay in shape if she’s going to fit into Sutton’s collection of Herve Leger dresses, so she goes on a night run only to be followed by Alec who practically drives her off the road and then offers a ride home. Note to Emma: Don’t get into cars with drunken voyeurs. Alec drops Emma at the Mercers’ and then proceeds to have another mysterious conversation with Ted about their big secret. We’re seriously starting to think these two are lovers. Later that night, Emma tries to convince Ted that Ethan being framed, but during their convo she gets the feeling that Daddy Mercer is hiding something. She agrees not to date Ethan despite her concerns... even though they’re not actually dating. Complicated! Meanwhile, Ethan gets up bright and early to book it to court and prove his innocence. Emma heads down to the courthouse to check on her fake boyfriend and finds out that he’s being tried for petty theft, so she interrupts Alec and Ted’s hang sesh at the golf course to convince them that Ethan’s innocent. Just as it seems like there’s no hope, Laurel shows up on a date with Justin and takes the blame for stealing Sutton’s laptop. Aw, what a great little sister! Nisha enrolls in ballet to improve her tennis game (after all, a few one-on-one lessons with Eduardo would limber any gal up), but little does she know that Mads is hot for teach. Of course, Mads’ feelings for Eduardo become pretty obvious when she flounces in during Nisha’s dance lesson and flirts up a storm, and when she heads over to Eduardo’s to hook up later that night (despite his protests), Nisha is lurking outside the window snapping pics like the paparazzi! Watch your back, Mads –– we hear Nisha has a mean serve. The next day at school, Emma tells Char that she helped Laurel score Justin, and Char is worried that her besties are drifting apart. Nisha tells Char that Mads is hooking up with Eduardo, and when Char confronts her bestie, Mads lies and says they’ve been sleeping together for six months. Emma wakes up in fear when she dreams about suffocating in a pool of water, and it turns out Sutton’s been having a similar dream for years. Is Sutton channeling Emma through their shared DNA? Sutton urges Emma to remember her past so they can get their investigation under way, but Emma can’t come up with any solid info that is until she asks Ethan about a dream catcher. Emma and Ethan head to “the bluff” (where else?) to chat by a bonfire and Emma suddenly realizes that she wasn’t drowning in her dream –– she was trapped inside a burning house! Over in the City of Angles Sutton continues her vigilante mission to find her biological mom and heads to Fillmore, California, with Thayer to find the burned down house Emma described from her dream. Sutton uncovers a few clues (with Emma’s help via video chat), and finds a mural of stars with the name “Annie Hobbs” on the ceiling in Emma’s old room. Could Annie be Sutton and Emma’s biological mom? Back in Arizona, Emma suspects that Ted knows about the fire, so she asks Sutton to come home. Unfortunately, Sutton refuses to leave the City of Angels without finding Annie Hobbs, so a frustrated Emma decides a cuddle session with Ethan is the best way to vent her frustration. Meanwhile, Ted finds a note card full of doodles that say “Annie” (real smart, Emma) and heads to some random parking lot to chat with Alec. No big deal, they just decide there’s “dirty work to be done.” Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Hadley Eure as Alicia Diaz * Featured Music *"The One" by Alex & Sam *"Be With You" by Taxi Doll *"Not The Sun" by Forrest Fulmer *"Follow It Home" by The States *"New Feeling" by Alphabet Botanical *"Forget Me Now" by Marisa Cristina *"Dayz Go By" by Ellie Lawson *"Slow" by Andy Grammer (Ethan and Emma at the overlook, trying to remember Emma's childhood) *"Castillo" by Extreme Music *"Maria Elena" by 5Alarm Music *"Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66 (A) Entrée" by Tchaikovsky Quotes Mads- "Sometimes you can't control who end up with it's destiny" Ted- I know my own daughter the kid you describe is totally a stranger" Emma-No nothing I can't remember stuff that happen last month much less a random day when I was 3" Sutton-"Really I can remember in detail stuff from my childhood, but I'm not the one in the picture you're" Emma-"Things look different at night" Ted-"Last I check she still here in Phoenix you can't be in two places at once" Nisha- "Sutton Merecer keeps a journal or is she updating her enemy lisitz" Laurel- "The Oscar goes to Laurel Mercer for the Sutton Story" Emma-"This not Dickens this was about LA in the middle 90s" Kristen- I wish I could meted her since she gave the greatest gift I could ever have ... you" Sutton to Emma about their birthmother-"She held you and played with you I never had that" Emma- "They forgive Sutton not me since I'm a imposter and they'll kick me out in a heartbeat" Alec- "What are you now, a detective? Lay off the Law and Order reruns" Notes *Emma finds out that 14 years ago she was in the fire with her birthmother. *Sutton discovers that their birthmother's name was Annie Hobbs although in the books Emma who lived with their birth mother until the age of 6 recalled her name as Becky. *Laurel takes the blame for the laptop. *Emma and Sutton were almost catch by Laurel. *Emma learns Nisha and Sutton were friends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes